Field of the Disclosure
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a portable device and a method for controlling a screen thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable device and a method for controlling a screen thereof, which can move a displayed screen in accordance with a touch gesture that is detected through a touch screen.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, diverse services and functions that are provided from a portable device have been gradually extended, and multitasking by the portable device has also become possible. As the screen size of some portable devices has become larger, the screen resolution has also become higher.
The screen of the portable device was initially manufactured as a flat display, but more recent portable devices have been developed which incorporate a curved display. In addition to the manufacture of a portable device having a screen of which only one side is curved, there has also development of a portable device having a screen with both sides being curved.
In the case where a user, who has hand impairments or short fingers, moves (e.g., scrolls) a screen with his/her finger (e.g., thumb or another finger) of the right hand (or left hand) with which the user is grasping a portable device having a large-sized display, it is not easy for the user to manipulate the large-sized display. In this case, the user having hand impairments or short fingers may need to manipulate the large-sized display with both hands or using a separate tool. Further, similar issues may occur even in the case of a portable device having a curved display.